


If She Doesn't

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Angst, Characther death/disappearance, Comfort, M/M, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If She Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bad english.

Reed was looking by the window when his wife call his name. He turns around and sees her in her cute black dress. 

\- So, how is it? As the blond woman.

\- Simply amazing. Responded Reed.

\- I knew it was pretty dress.

\- I was talking about you.

\- Pfff, sweet talker.

Susan went away and Reed looks at the window again. It’s a beautiful sunset.

\- So I think I should be there around eleven, but if I’m not there, well don’t wait for me. She said kissing his cheek.

\- Yes honey, have a good night. Responded Richards.

She went away to her girl night out.  
Ben was at a poker night and Johnny was with some girls, surely at some bar.  
Reed was alone. In his lab, hoping no one would attack, but he think of that for only a brief moment before doing the draft for the new Fantasticar. 

Mister Fantastic works with full concentration, not aware of the time that pass or the footsteps in his lab. 

\- That’s how you should be Richards. Alone. And yet, you have found a way to have friends and a sublime wife. 

\- Namor!? What are you doing here? Ask Reed.

\- I wanted to see the beautiful Susan, but unfortunately, she isn’t there. 

\- Since when you come to see her?

\- I can’t?

\- Actually no. You are in a private building and you can’t enter like in a mill. Call her or something before entering like you did. 

\- A call is not enough. You always takes her attention. Said the Atlantean rolling his eyes.

\- Well, I need her too Namor. And no, you have her attention. I know where my wife go when I am too into my works.

\- That’s why you don’t deserve her. 

\- And yet, she had chosen me.

\- I hope you know she regrets.

\- No. You know Susan. If she was sad, she would have divorce. We don’t have child yet so it will be quite easy. But I admit my flaws.

Reed follows the prince of the eyes until he exit the lab. Richards goes back in his work. 

Mister Fantastic’s phone rings. Sue tell him she will go sleep at Janet’s house along with their other friends. He wishes her a good night and sweet dreams. He still have forgot the passage of time, he doesn’t know the hour, he just know he must finish the draft.  
Reed lift his head and relax his eyes. He feel the tiredness wash over him. He goes in the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Mister Fantastic notices his cabinets has been opens. He goes in the saloon and sees Namor in his sofa, who seem to have drink their alcohols.

\- Oh Richards. What if she die? Ask the prince.

\- … I don’t know. I never considered… Answers Reed.

\- You’re so… You underestimate and at the same time you overestimate you wife. 

\- I don’t.

\- Yes you do. Sometimes you think she can’t do anything because you’re the brain, but right now, you imagine her immortal, invincible… 

\- Yes. Because I don’t want her to die. 

\- And she might betray you trust. Maybe that’s your flaw Richards. Thinking you are invincible…

\- No. The Fantastic Four have lost. 

\- What am I talking about? She would resurrect anyway. Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers… But what if she don’t?

\- You’re going in circle. 

\- Maybe. But you know what I mean. Said the prince harshly.

\- Could you have protect her if she was with you? Your kingdom isn’t the most peaceful one. 

\- Well she would have a lot of less enemies that want her death, personally.

\- Perhaps. But I want us to stop talking about that. Drink if you want. But don’t destroy anything.

Reed goes away. Trying to think about something else, something that don’t sting that much.

\---------------

Space. The universe. An uncharted place. It look like it have his own law sometimes. In certain place. Another world or dimension.  
It was a silver globe. Reed, even with the help of Johnny haven’t been able to retain Sue from floating to it. They were attack by the minions of Annihilus. The Fantastic Four was there because they got a distress call and it was giving an opportunity to Reed to map this place.  
Only, it cost the Invisible Woman's life.  
She got absorb by the silver sphere, and she disappeared. Nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be heard.  
Of course there was a chance she come back, but if this was a teleporter, where could she be? Will she really come back? Did the globe kill her in the process?

The questions were irrelevant. It throws the rest of the Fantastic Four in sadness, in doubt.

\- Reed, it’s no one fault. Everyone was busy. She hasn’t cry for help or anything, it’s… It just happened. Said Ben. 

\- She’s coming back. Said Johnny.

\- Perhaps. If she doesn’t? Then what? Ask Reed.

Nobody answered.

\----------------

 

Reed is in his lab. Like always now. He try to find is wife in the grand universe. The Watcher doesn’t want to help, like he should do.  
He doesn’t want to do her funeral yet. Not ever. But it’s been a month and Johnny and Ben are still sad, but they know they will have to replace her. She-Hulk or Spider-man maybe, Storm if she agree, but she’s already in a lot of team. Crystal or Medusa surely.

Mister Fantastic doesn’t heard the foot steps behind him getting closer and closer. The hit he get behind the head is enormous, but with his power he just stretch and almost feel nothing.

\- You let your wife die! Shout Namor.

\- NO! 

\- THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD!?

\- She’s not! She… She just disappear in a silver globe… I don’t know when she’ll come back.

\- You don’t know where she is?!

\- No. 

\- She would have been better…

\- You wasn’t there! I know what you were about to say! Was she going to be better as a queen of the ocean, despise by your peoples because she come from the surface? We couldn’t do anything. She’s going to come back Namor. You know it.

\- But if she doesn’t?

\- Then… I don’t know. 

Reed couldn’t contain his tears, he knew Namor hated him right now. His wife, oh beautiful wife was dead. No, no. She’s not, she’s not. No. Reed made a sign to the sea prince to get out his lab. However Namor didn’t move. He looked at Richards cry, without saying a thing. 

\- Are you going to replace her? Ask Namor.

\- Maybe. Yes. But she’ll get her place back.

\- Who?

\- Crystal and She-Hulk are on top. 

\- Not half-bad. 

\- Did you come only to beat me?

\- Yes. And get a souvenir. 

Namor had a photo. He went away.

\--------------

Because Crystal was with Johnny. She became the new member of the Fantastic Four. They did like always, fighting the villains. However Reed always felt an emptiness. 

Ben and Johnny was founding Namor in Reed’s chambers, in the kitchen, like a man chasing a ghost. Perhaps Reed has underestimate his love for Susan.  
He catch the prince in his bedroom.

\- No, she isn’t there. Say Reed. 

\- I know. 

\- Could I have my privacy please?

\- I have to ask you something.

\- What?

\- Come with me.

\- Why?

\- I want to know why Susan had chosen you. Said Namor exasperate.

Namor takes Richards hand and fly away with him. 

The sea prince land on an island and Iron man is there.

\- Um, Hi. Said Reed.

\- Thank you Richards to have come. I need your approval and to know what’s that? Said Stark.

\- Oh, it looks like… Kree. Answered Richards.

\- Kree, like the space species. Said Namor.

\- Yes. Did it have weapon of some sort? Ask Mister Fantastic. 

\- This thing. Said Tony.

It was a box, a telecommunication box. It has wire and a mini satellite in it. The robot wasn’t moving.

\- So, he got lost? Said Tony.

\- Maybe. You’re taking it Tony? Ask Reed.

\- Yeah. Thank you Reed.

Iron man went away letting the other man alone.

\- If you wanted to know why. It’s because I knew her longer than you. I gave her the power and she knew it would have dissolve the team if she was going with you. Said Reed. 

\- And yet you told me I had a chance even with that. It’s not that Reed. You have something else. Said the prince. 

\- Yes. Well found out Namor. You are lucky. I don’t have the confidence you have with lady. I might finish my life alone. Like you wished. 

\---------------

No. It shouldn’t. 

That’s what happen in Reed’s head after he had a fantasy about the sea prince. 

Susan had disappear since 11 months and eight days. Reed was beginning to look at other lady, but her disappearance still sting.  
He want human touch, he knows he want. He even construct himself a robot, but oh god it felt wrong. He want a human. Richards want someone that breath and react to his soft words. Johnny has Crystal, so no. Ben is rocky, won’t be enough. Tony, no, well okay when he’ll be desperate (he couldn’t say no to the stretching down there), Hank has Janet. So the choice of partner isn’t the easy. However Namor… It sounded wrong, but he became curiously closer as his wife disappeared. Perhaps he was still searching why him. 

Reed cures Ben’s wound from their last fight with Doctor Doom. They are interrupted by Diablo. The Avengers along with Namor come to help. Diablo had bring an army with him. Mister Fantastic notices a lot of how the sea prince’s muscle flex and move. 

Reed is on the roof putting a device to receive vibration from far far away. Namor interrupts and tell him his knowledge about the surface world was enviable. When Namor left, Reed was still questioning if the prince has compliment him subtly.

Mister Fantastic saves the day once more by doing a shield that absorb thermic energy, preventing a species of alien of invading Earth. Johnny and Ben drags him into a bar. 

\- So any girl in view Stretcho ask Ben?

\- No. Sue is not dead. How could I explain to her if she come back? Answer Reed.

\- Come on, you’re the brain. And she would understand. She would have jump on Namor spread eagle if you disappeared like she did. Any guy in view? Ask Johnny.

\- Neither. Said Reed.

\- Pffff.

\- What was that Ben? Ask Reed.

\- Seem that you and Sue had the same guy in view. But that’s not my business. Said Grimm. 

\- … What? Said Johnny.

\- Hey, Namor is half naked all the time. And yeah I feel pretty lonely, so I look at him, because he’s rather handsome. But I look the same at the lady and the other man. Namor is there a lot if you haven’t notices. Said Reed.

\- Yeah, I’ve noticed. Why don’t you give a shot, Reed? He look at you, you look at him. Said Johnny.

\- He doesn’t look at me. Answered Richards.

\- Well you have your charm. Said Ben.

\- Like what. Ask Reed.

\- Sometime you have the booty Reed. I noticed. Sometimes you form yourself and you have 5 stars ass. Said Storm.

\- May I know why you look at that?

\- Reflex. Answered the blond.

\- You know maybe it could be like a soap opera and y’know, because of your loss, you two make horizontal tango. Said Ben.

\- Oh my god the images Ben. Said Johnny.

\------------------

Reed had drink this night. It’s been over a year since Sue had disappear, still no news. More and more villains were attacking, letting little rest to the Fantastic Four.  
But this wasn’t what was troubling the genius this night, but a certain prince. He now understand his wife, why she had hesitates so long. That confidence, that pride and smile. This loyalty and passion. He tempted Reed now.

When Namor and Reed meet again, Richards stutter a bit, just slightly, like he did with Sue the first time he met her in the gardening club. 

When Namor and Reed meet again, Richards blush. This time the prince wasn’t subtle in his compliment, but Reed was still uncertain. 

Oh Jesus did Ben and Johnny annoy Reed for that, pushing him to the prince. They knew, Reed wasn’t subtle when he had a crush. And yet, Richards would always back away. His only love was Sue, a new one, a man was quite a new thing, a first time for Reed.

\----------------

The Avengers finished their meeting. The Kree were attacking soon. The Fantastic Four went back at the Baxter Building, trying to get equipment ready when the aliens will attack. Black Bolt wanted to know was going to happened and Medusa ask for her sister to come.

Ben, Johnny and Crystal went on the roof to get the helicopter in place and Reed was regulating their defense protocol. 

\- Well Reed, since when you look down when you talk to me. Ask Namor, making Richards jumps.

\- Um… When did you enter? Ask Richards.

\- At the same time than you. 

\- Oh. Do you want something?

\- I wanted to ask if we were going in space if the Kree attack.

\- Surely, but…. Um, maybe not, we’ll see.

\- See, you look down. Said the Atlantean rolling his eyes.

\- Yeah, okay. 

\- You have a certain charm when you’re in love, indeed. 

\- Wait what. Said Reed choking on his words.

\- You’re not the most subtle. 

\- I-I know… I’m sorry.

\- Why? Ask Namor, lifting an eyebrow.

\- …

\- I don’t blame you to be in love with me. I have a lot of quality, lot of peoples envied Susan. But like I saaid, you have a unique charm when in love. Maybe that’s why she stayed with you. Feeling special to be able to see it. 

\- Well… Um… Thanks…

Namor get near Reed.

\- Have you think of being with a workaholic person? Ask the prince.

\- … No. I fell in love with Susan. And that’s it. We’ll there’s you now, but I don’t think… Said Reed.

\- Tch tch. A lover perhaps, someone that have a lot of work, the same as you. Only wanting love once in a while, just to be enough sane?

\- … It may have crossed my mind yes.

\- Who was it?

\- That-that’s none of your business.

\- A woman?

\- …

\- A man. So you are truly bisexual. Von Doom maybe, he’s you, evil version.

\- …

\- I don’t judge. He’s quite interesting.

\- It was in college okay! 

\- Plus he was handsome from what I heard. 

\- It never happened okay. Even in college he would prefer to be years in hell than that.

\- But now Reed. Now that you’re alone. What about me?

\- … What… you… you…

The prince got near Reed, their nose being centimeters away. Richards could feel the other heat and blushes hard.  
Reed make a loud gasp when Namor bites his neck and kisses it. Oh, human skin and muscles. Reed presses himself against the sea prince and puts his face in his neck, closing his eyes hoping it’s not a dream. Someone touching him. Reed was embarrassed to become hard fast as he do, but the Atlantean doesn’t care and still devour his neck, pulls his hair. The prince pins the genius on the wall and look at him. Mister Fantastic blushes even more under the intense gaze and freeze as the prince kisses him. He didn’t imagine Namor could be so soft.  
They both break the kiss as they hear the other members of the Fantastic Four coming over.

Namor and Reed nods and Mister Fantastic goes to the other members.

\- Hey, I would need you t-to go see for the spaceship and tell Tony I got movement in the 38 sector. Also your sister has call Crystal. Said Reed.

\- Why are you so red? Ask the blond.

\- I just repair a reactor, and the temperature is quite high. Answers Reed.

\- Okay, I’m going for Iron man. Johnny you go with Crystal? Ask Ben.

\- Yep, see you later Reed. Said Crystal.

They went away. They haven’t seen Namor.  
Reed check up to see if they were away and went back to the sea prince. He smirks and continue his kiss with Reed.

Namor lifts Richards, who wraps his legs around his waist and walks toward another place. A bedroom preferably.  
The Atlantean throws the genius on the bed and kiss his neck and lips, biting the lower lips and Reed groans. Mister Fantastic try to remove himself from his costume, he’s too tight in it and it’s too warm. The prince slides his hands on the bare skin, making the genius shudders. He removes his costume, his one piece costume and presses Reed against the bed.  
Richards moan and wraps his arms around the sea prince’s neck. Glorious skin, wonderful heat. He feel like he’s going to come right now. It’s been so long. He kiss Namor from all he’s worth and soon enough they’re sweaty and clutching their fingers on the sheets.  
The genius moan as Namor pinch his nipples and massages his hips, slides his hands on the genius's legs. He bites the Atlantean’s neck when their erection brushes together. Namor is quite big. He makes low groans and kiss Reed.  
Reed really want, he’s so hard. The sea prince lift his legs and licks his inner thigh, earning a shiver from Richards.  
Reed doesn’t use his power when he’s in bed, it’s… a bit freaky. But he want to kiss Namor. He get the prince’s head and near it to kiss him. The Atlantean position himself and pokes Reed’s entrance with his shaft. Richards whimpers and shivers. His power will makes it less hurt.  
In one thrust, it’s all in and Reed cry out. His powers works, it doesn’t hurt, especially since there’s no lube, but it’s weird. He never thought of putting something there. He kisses Namor and clutches his fingers on his shoulders, biting his lips as the prince moves.  
Richards moves his legs and the Atlantean puts them on his shoulders, he can go even deeper and the two of them makes a low moans.  
Namor makes powerful thrusts, making the bed hit the wall in each slam. Reed feels he’s going to burst and he kisses the Atlantean neck to distract himself, the most he can. He whimpers and shivers, the pace accelerate and Namor groans in each thrust. Reed is panting against the prince’s face. He pushes his hips in the rhythm. Namor removes his cock and slams back in, Reed moans and arch his back, biting his lower lips.  
They kiss and Reed comes in a strangled moan. The sea prince let Reed breathe a bit before thrusting a couple more times, making Reed moan at each and comes inside the genius. 

They slump on the bed, cuddling. Reed feels relax and happy, he close his eyes and let sleep catch him. Namor do the same.

\----------------

Ben come back from the tower and search Reed. 

\- Stretcho! Sorry, I’ve been longer, did a bit of poker with Wolvie. Yells the Thing.

He roams through the corridors.

\- He could have tell me he was away… Mumble Ben. 

The Thing goes to Reed’s bedroom.

\- OH MY GOD SORRY. I’MA NOT JUDGE. SHOULDA KNOCK. SORRY.

Reed and Namor jumped when the door has open and looked at Ben confusedly.  
Now Reed was red as Iron man’s suit and Namor was smirking. 

\---------------

\- I THINK YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL US REED! Shouts Ben.

\- Did you get in Namor’s pants? Ask Johnny.

\- Yes.

\- Are you together? Ask Crystal.

Johnny was still chocking on his toast and Ben was trying to help him not die. 

\- WHAT REALLY?

\- Yes. Hum... Right now, I think we’re going to be um… well lover until we decide it’s more serious. Said Reed.

\- How did you know Ben? Ask Crystal.

\- Might have to knock before entering closed door now… Answered Grimm. 

\- Well good for you Reed. I’ m sure you’re going to be super happy. Said the Inhuman.

\- But what if my sis come back? Ask the blond.


End file.
